List of themes
This is a list of LEGO themes, or lines of LEGO sets, according to their official categorization. This article is an attempt to create a list of all lines of LEGO sets, commonly called "themes", such as "LEGO Town" and "BIONICLE" and the years they were introduced and removed. This does not include years where a certain theme was dropped and brought back the next year. LEGO System * Wood Toys (1932–1960) * 'Automatic Binding Brick (1949–1953) * 'LEGO Mursten (1952–1955) * 'System I Leg (1955–1970) ** System i Leg Accessories (1955–1970) ** HO 1:87 Vehicles (1955–1970) ** Mosaik (1955–1957) ** Town Plan (1955–1966) * 'Basic (1957) * 'Modulex (1957) * Universal Building Set (1960–1987) * Basic Promotion Sets (1969–2005) * 'Classic (1966-1999, 2014-present) ' * 'Trains (1966–present) ** Accessories (1967–present) ** 4.5V (1966–1986) ** 12V (1969–1987)' ** 9V (1991–2007)' ** RC (2006–2009)' ** Power Functions (2009–present) ** Powered Up (2018-present)' * 'Minitalia (1970–1976) * 'Boats (1973–1996) * Homemaker (1974-1977) * Town (1978–present) ** Classic Town (1978–1989) ** Airport (1985–2004) ** Race (1985–1998, 2000) ** Flight (1987, 1991–1996, 2006) ** Service and Repair (1987–1989) ** High Speed Adventure (1987–1988) ** Emergency (1987–1988) ** Houses (1991) ** Rescue (1991–1996) ** Fire (1991–1993, 1996) ** Police (1991–1993, 1996) ** Vehicles (1991, 1993) ** Paradisa (1992–1997) ** Nautica (1992–1993) ** RSQ911 (1991–1992) ** Leisure (1993) ** Octan (1993) ** Launch Command (1995) ** Divers (1997–1998) ** Outback (1997) ** Town Jr. (1997–1998, 2001–2002) ** Extreme Team (1998–2000) ** Res-Q (1998–1999) ** City Center (1998–2001) ** Space Port (1999–2000) ** Arctic (2000) ** World City (2003–2004) ** City (2005–present) * Space (1978–2001, 2007–present) ** Classic Space (1978-1988) ** Blacktron I (1987–1990) ** Futuron (1987–1990) ** Space Police I (1989–1990, 1993) ** M-Tron (1990–1993) ** Blacktron Future Generation (1991–1993) ** Space Police II (1992–1993, 1999) ** Ice Planet 2002 (1993–1994, 1999) ** Unitron (1994–1995) ** Spyrius (1994–1997, 1999) ** Exploriens (1996–1997) ** Roboforce (1997) ** UFO (1997–1999) ** Insectoids (1998–1999) ** Life on Mars (2000–2001) ** Mars Mission (2007–2009) ** Space Police III (2009–2010) ** Alien Conquest (2011) ** Galaxy Squad (2013) * Castle (1978–2000, 2002–present) ** Black Falcons (1984–1993) ** Forestmen (1987–1990) ** Crusaders (1987–1993, 1998) ** Black Knights (1987–1994, 1998) ** Wolfpack (1992–1993) ** Dragon Masters (1993–1995, 1998) ** Royal Knights (1995–1998) ** Dark Forest (1996) ** Fright Knights (1997–1998) ** Ninja (1998–2000) ** Knight's Kingdom (2000, 2002–2003, 2006) ** Knight's Kingdom II (2004–2006) ** Castle (2007) (2007–2009) ** Kingdoms (2010–2012) ** Castle (2013) (2013-present) * Fabuland (1979–1989) * Model Team (1986–1999) * Pirates (1989–1997, 2001–2002, 2004, 2009–2010, 2014-present) ** Imperial Soldiers (1989–1990) ** Imperial Guards (1991–1995) ** Islanders (1994, 2001) ** Imperial Armada (1996, 2001) * FreeStyle (1992, 1994–1999) * Belville (1994–2008) * Aquazone (1995–1999) ** Aquanauts (1995–1996) ** Aquasharks (1995–1996, 1998) ** Aquaraiders (1997–1998) ** Hydronauts (1998–1999) ** Stingrays (1998) * Western (1996–1997, 2002) ** Indians ** Cowboys * Time Cruisers (1996–1997) ** Time Cruisers (1996–1997) ** Time Twisters (1997) * Adventurers (1998–2003) ** Adventurers Egypt (1998–1999) ** Adventurers Amazon (1999–2000) ** Dino Island (2000) ** Orient Expedition (2003) * Radio Control (1998, 2001) * Rock Raiders (1999–2000) * Star Wars (1999–present) ** Episode I: The Phantom Menace ** Episode II: Attack of the Clones ** Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ** Episode IV: A New Hope ** Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back ** Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ** Episode VII: The Force Awakens ** Episode VIII: The Last Jedi ** Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker ** Expanded Universe ** Star Wars: The Clone Wars ** Star Wars Rebels ** Star Wars Resistance * Bulk Bricks (2000-2006) * Mickey Mouse (2000) * Studios (2000–2004) ** Jurassic Park 3 ** Spider-Man ** Spider-Man 2 * Sports (2000–2007) ** Soccer/Football (2000–2004, 2006–2007) ** Gravity Games (2003–2004) ** Basketball (2003–2004) ** Hockey (2003–2004) * BIONICLE (2001–2010) ** Mata Nui (Island) (2001–2003) ** Metru Nui (2004–2005) ** Voya Nui (2006) ** Mahri Nui (2007) ** Karda Nui (2008) ** Bara Magna (2009–2010) * Alpha Team (2001–2005) ** Mission Deep Sea (2002–2003) ** Mission Deep Freeze (2004–2005) * Harry Potter (2001–2007, 2010–2011, 2018-present) ** Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ** Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Dinosaurs (2001) * Jack Stone (2001–2003) * Racers (2001–present) ** Xalax (2001) ** Drome Racers (2002–2004) ** RC (2002–present) ** Williams F1 (2003) ** Ferrari (2004–present) ** Power Racers (2005–present) ** Tiny Turbos (2005–present) ** Lamborghini (2009–present) * FIRST LEGO League (2001–2009) * Island Xtreme Stunts (2002–2003) * 4 Juniors / 4 Plus (2003–2004) ** City (2003–2004) ** Pirates (2004) ** Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Make & Create (2003–present) ** Creative Building (2003–2008) ** Inventor (2003) ** Designer Sets (2003–2006) ** Creator (2005–present) *** X-pod (2004–2006) ** Mosaic (2007) ** Modular Buildings (2007–present) ** Bricks & More (2009-present) * Discovery (2003) * City (2005–present) * Factory (2005–2008) * Vikings (2005–2006) * Dino Attack / Dino 2010 (2005) * Bricks and More (2006–present) * Exo-Force (2006–2008) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2006–2009, 2011–2012) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) * Batman (2006–2008) * Aqua Raiders (2007) * Indiana Jones (2008–2009) ** Raiders of the Lost Ark (2008) ** Temple of Doom (2009) ** Last Crusade (2008) ** Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Agents (2008–2009) ** Agents 2.0 (2009) * Architecture (2008–present) * Speed Racer (2008) * Power Miners (2009–2010) * LEGO Games (2009–present) ** Heroica (2011) * Prince of Persia (2010) * Toy Story (2010) * World Racers (2010) * Atlantis (2010–2011) * Collectable Minifigures (2010–present) * Ninjago (2011–present) * Pharaoh's Quest (2011) * Pirates of the Caribbean (2011) * Alien Conquest (2011) * Super Heroes (2012–present) ** DC Universe (2011-present) ** Marvel (2011-present) * Dino (2012) * Friends (2012-present) * Monster Fighters (2012) * The Lord of the Rings (2012–present) ** The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2012-2014) ** The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2012) ** The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2012, 2013) * The Hobbit (2012-2014) ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) ** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) ** The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) * Legends of Chima (2013-2015) * The Lone Ranger (2013) * The Simpsons (2014) * Mixels (2014-2016) * The LEGO Movie (2014) * Minecraft (2014- present) * Ultra Agents (2014) * [[Disney Princess|'Disney Princess']]' (2014-present)' * Elves (2015-2018) * Speed Champions (2015-present) Jurassic World (2015, 2018-present) * LEGO Dimensions (2015-2017) * Scooby-Doo (2015-2016) * Nexo Knights (2016-2018) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The LEGO Batman Movie (2017-2018) * The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017-2018) * Unikitty! (2018) * The Incredibles 2(2018) * Xtra (2018- present) * The Powerpuff Girls (2018) * The LEGO Movie 2 (2019) * Overwatch (2019) * Forma (2019) * Hidden Side (2019-2020) * Stranger Things (2019) * Trolls World Tour (2020) * Minions: The Rise of Gru (2020) * Monkey Kid (2020) Unreleased System themes * Seatron (subtheme of Space) * Europa LEGO TECHNIC (1977–present) * Universal (1982-1994) * Arctic Action (1986) * TechPlay (1995–1999) * TechBuild (1995–2003) * eLab (1998-1999, 2003) * CyberMaster (1998) * CyberSlam (1998–1999) * Competition (2000) * Mindstorms (1998–2002, 2004, 2006–present) ** Spybotics (2002) * Throwbots / Slizers (1999-2000) * RoboRiders (2000) * Speed Slammers (2000-2001) * Star Wars (2000-2003) * BIONICLE (2001–2010, 2015) * Hero Factory (2010-2014) LEGO DUPLO * DUPLO (1969-present) ** Play House (1979-2001) ** Mosaic (DUPLO) (1985) ** Trains (1983–present) ** Toolo (1992-2000) *** Action Wheelers (2000-2001) ** Dino (1997-1999, 2008) ** Western (1998) ** Little Forest Friends (1998-2000) ** Winnie the Pooh (1999-2001, 2011) ** Construction (1999) ** Dolls (2001) ** Bob the Builder (2001-2003, 2005-2007, 2009) ** Playpoint (2003) ** Ferrari (2004) ** LEGO Ville (2004–present) ** Castle (2004–present) ** Thomas & Friends (2005-2010) ** Airport (2005-2006) ** Pirates (2006) ** Toy Story (DUPLO) (2010) ** Cars (2010-2012, 2015) ** Disney Princess (2012-present) ** Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2013-2014) ** Mickey Mouse & Friends (2013-2014) ** Planes (2013-2014) ** DC Universe Super Heroes (2014) ** Sofia the First (2015) * Primo (1996-2001) * Baby (1987-1996, 1999-2006) ** Mickey Mouse (2000) * Explore (2002-2004) (merging of LEGO DUPLO and LEGO Baby) ** Explore Imagination ** Explore Logic ** Explore Together ** Explore Being Me ** Little Robots (2003-2004) ** Dora the Explorer (2004) ** Bob the Builder ** Brick Runners (1999, 2002) * Quatro (2004-2006) Others * Znap (1998-1999) * Scala (1979-1980, 1997-2001) * Galidor (2002) * Clikits (2003-2006) * Bulk (2000-present) * '''Dacta or Education Division * '''DOTS (2020) References * Theme Inventory on Peeron * Theme Inventory on LUGNET * Category:LEGO Category:Lists